Mira Suou
Mira Suou is the former dedicated secretary of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Mira is an average height woman with narrow eyes with light blue irises, slim physique with a large bust, tan skin, long, purple hair to her waist and bangs and white eyelashes. She also has a small mole on the left corner of her eye. She wears a black, light blue, and white shirt with a zipper going down the middle, nude and black arm sleeves, gray tights, and black and white shoes. When Mira bathes, she has her ends in a bun and keeps the bangs.World's End Harem Manga Extra Chapter 1 Body Measurements Mira has a bust measurement of 90cm, a waist measurement of 60cm, and a hip measurement of 89cm. She is a G-cup. Gallery Mira posing.png|Mira in a pose. Mira in a Camisole.png|Mira in a camisole. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Rea Katagiri History Past In 2043, Mira began working for UW.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Reito Arc Two years later in a hospital room, Mira greeted Reito Mizuhara after he woke from cold sleep. Reito asked what year it was, and Mira said it was 2045. She then ordered Reito to take a shower before they give him a check-up. Sometime later, Mira said she would explain what happened during his sleep when he asked for Takagi. Later in a car, Mira introduced herself as Reito's dedicated secretary. Due to Reito's request, Mira explained four years prior, a virus known as the MK Virus ravaged the world. She stated the world's best AIs joined forces and worked on the challenged but no specialized drug nor vaccine was discovered. Mira then lets down the window and stated the world's population was halved and it became difficult to run food manufacturing systems and main various technologies. Reito then left the car in rage. Shortly after, Mira left the car and found Reito. He wondered where the men were, so Mira explained the MK Virus killed all the men but the ones in cold sleep extended their lives, and 99.99% of the men became extinct. Mira explained his crll sclerosis and MK Virus were related, and there were five men treated for cell sclerosis. Mira then told Reito to reproduce with the women left to save mankind. The next day in the mating facility, Mira showed Reito a video on what happened while he was in cold sleep. She then told Reito to avoid reckless behavior since the citizens' were disordered. Reito went on to ask about the use of artificial insemination; Mira explained that they tested the process, but that any male children delivered died within a few days. He then wondered if you use the sperm of the men who have antibodies, but Mira said they did artificial insemination with the man who woke before Reito, known as No. 1, but embryogenesis did not occur. However, she stated the women who were pregnant with No. 1's children through sex were alive, and they were the hope for mankind. She continued saying humanity's science was in decline due to the death of male engineers and scientists. She then said if children were not made with Reito and the other men, mankind would collapse. Reito then requested to return home, but Mira denied and said his genes was the utmost highest priority. His secretary then gave Reito a tablet with a showcase of women and told him to choose. Reito thought it was a joke, so Mira then got his sister, Mahiru Mizuhara, to persuade him. Later in the cold sleep room, after Reito and Mahiru, saw their brother, Ryu Mizuhara, Mira stated they could not stay longer. After leaving, Reito asked about Elisa Tachibana, so Mahiru told him she went missing three years prior. Mira then said the countries were in chaos within the years, and she could have been in a worst-case scenario, but Reito told her not to say such a thing before he tried to call her. Later that day, Mira was talking to someone and informed her Reito did not have the same behavior as before. She wondered about the mating but Mira said he could not bring himself to do it, with caused the woman to become angry. She then told Mira to think carefully what she lived for. At night, Mira went to Reito's room in a camisole. As she walked toward his bed, she took off her camisole. She then got on top of Reito, she stated she went to pleasure him and then kissed him. Mira then began to rub her body on his and continued to deep kiss Reito. As Mira said for Reito to have her kids, Reito pushed her off of him. She wondered if he disliked her, but Reito stated many people died while he was in a coma so she could not get into the mood. Before leaving his room, Mira put back on her gown and apologized for bothering him. As she left his room, the woman in charge of Hino mocked Mira for failing. The woman suggested to do it with him, but Mira rejected. The next day, Mira went into Reito's room and realized he was not getting into it from the videos so she showed him a room of bathing women.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 3 Mira told Reito the women there did not mind having sex with Reito and they specifically applied to mate with him of the five men. However, they were a portion of the women and there were five billion women in the world. She then said she could find women if he did not prefer those but Reito thought it was a mistake. He then became angry as Mira said if he would mate, but she apologized. Mira then explained the situation with civilization decreasing and the women lived in poverty. She continued saying the children of the five men would guarantee a secure lifestyle but the other could die in less than a year due to the MK Virus slowly eating into the bodies of the men who were sleeping. Mira then grabbed Reito's hand and pleaded for him to mate or mankind would perish. A moment later, Reito requested for one month to find someone who was missing and he would have children with her. Mira agreed but had a condition he would sleep with women she chose every night to create more opportunities for mating. The next day in a cafeteria, Mira, Reito, and Mahiru were eating. Reito commented on there being a lot of chefs, so Mira said they had the best chefs from every field. Reito wondered why machines were not doing it, and the secretary said the machines were used for ordinary meals before calling for seconds and later the menu she ordered from earlier. After Mahiru stormed out, Mira asked Reito for his parfait and he gave it to her. After finishing the parfait, Mira informed Reito he would have a bodyguard for security and a nurse and the two would sleep with him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 The next day in the animal research institute, while the Reito Group was walking through the facility, Reito informed Mira his childhood friend, the one he was looking for, was part of the institute after leaving the university, and he was there for clues. Shortly after, Mira asked Reito why he thought he friend was alive, and he said he gave his pendant to her and it had a tracking device but it was not accurate overseas but had reception. Moments later, a bear appeared.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 However, Sui then defeated the bear due to the order of Reito's nurse, Akane Ryuzoji. Afterward, Mira apologized to Reito for having him in the situation but he told her not to worry. The group then went to a former colleague of Elisa Tachibana. In Tachibana's laboratory, Tachibana's colleague revealed Elisa vanished three years ago and someone broke into her laboratory. After Reito asked, Tachibana's colleague also revealed she was researching the MK Virus. Mira said to Reito that not only the AIs but the remaining female researchers tried to discover an anti-viral medicine or vaccine for the virus. After looking at a fallen framed picture of Elisa, Reito asked Mira if he was selfish for refusing to mate, but the latter did not fall to be in the position to answer the question. He then asked for the amount of men in cryostasis so Mira stated there were one to five million men thought some countries were not cooperating with UW. Reito then decided to make a cure for the MK Virus.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 6 The next day, Mira was sitting outside the mating facility eating when Reito arrived. Mira asked if he was researching the MK Virus, but Reito did not answer. Reito then asked Mira to take a walk with him through the courtyard. Mira told Reito she was getting help to search for Elisa, but Reito said finding a cure was his top priority and managed to get ahold of some information. Mira then apologized to Reito for what happened with the bear at the animal research institute, though Reito did not care too much. He then said Sui was strong, and Mira said she was receiving specialized training. Reito then asked if she was against being his dedicated secretary because he continuously gave excuses for not mating. Later, he asked how long Mira worked there and she said for two years but could not tell him what she did prior. Sometime later, Mira was taking a shower. After her shower, she wiped a mirror with an image of Elisa Tachibana before walking out. The next day, Mira and Mahiru entered a bathroom where Reito was present. Mira noticed Reito had not slept. She then told him he was given permission to use the experimental facility, but the final decision would be made after an interview with the secretary of technology. Mira said they would be heading to UW's Japanese Branch later in the afternoon and requested for Reito to sleep until then before she left the room. Later in the afternoon in a car, Reito commented the area looked wealthy, so Mira explained it was because the UW personnel and the families of the men who survived cold sleep resided there. Reito wondered why it was different from the refugee district, so Mira explained it was due to the MK Virus and corpses of those who died were cremated in a specific district and the area became desolate. After arriving at the office of the secretary of technology, Mira, Akane, and Sui were forced to wait in the lobby by a government official because it was the secretary's orders.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 A while later, the Reito Group helped Reito after being harassed by the secretary of technology. After the secretary of technology left, the Reito Group went to the secretary of state's office. While Reito was talking to Kihara, the secretary of state, about his plan, Kihara suggested revealing Reito to the world, but Mira thought it was dangerous. However, Reito agreed but had conditions. Reito the gave a speech to the citizens of Japan.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 After Reito did his speech, revealing himself to the world, the Reito Group left. In the car, after Reito spoke with his sister, he apologized to Mira for bringing more problems for her, but she said it was too late since the world knew him. Reito said things got better because they did not have to be secretive. Mira said he could search for Elisa and said she wanted to meet her. Reito then thanked her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Shota Arc Over a week later, Mira was on her computer before looking out the window.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Reito Arc 2 Some day later, Mira and Reito were watching Reito's show, Reito Mizuhara. Reito questioned the demand for the show, so Mira stated the ratings for the show was domestically 94%. After Reito looked at the girls outside attempting to meet him, Mira showed Reito women who wanted to mate with him, but he and asked about Mahiru. Mira informed Reito she went in and out of the refugee district, so she demanded him to refrain from getting involved because they did not know what would happen if she was found out to be his little sister. Later in the day, Mira contacted Reito to have a moment with him about a secretary change, After Reito arrived, Mira was with the UW leaders, and the secretary of health introduced Reito to his new dedicated secretary. After the secretary of technology introduced to his new secretaries, Maria Kuroda and Rea Katagiri, Mira excused herself from the room. Shortly after, Mira was approached by Rea and said she had not seen her in a long time and commented that she lost weight. Mira then requested for her to treat Reito well, Rea said he had no need for her concern because he was a despicable man who thinks of women as tools, but Mira defended Reito before walking away. As she was walking away, Rea tried to warn Mira about leaving her guard down around men, but Mira interrupted her and complimented her looks before continuing to walk away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 The next day on a train, the Reito Group was heading towards to a hot spring in Keimon City. After Reito caused Maria to spill drink on herself, Maria decided to go change. Mira witnessed this, but Akane told her should could go to their train car, but Mira declined because she was not his secretary at the moment. After arriving at an inn, the Reito Group went into the private bath. Reito helped wash their backs after Akane requested for him to do so.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 Mira watched as Reito washed Akane's back.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 Two days later, Mira went to the Keimon City Central Hospital and spoke with Maria as Reito and Rea spoke with an old patient, Taniguchi. As Reito and Rea left to get sweet white bean bun from a bakery, Mira watched them as they walked away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 As she was walking away, Mira was told to wait by Taniguchi, and the old woman asked her what was Reito like, so Mira explained he was a carefree person because he refused to mate while the world was collapsing.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group visited Taniguchi in the hospital, but she was in a coma and her health was deteriorating.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 Trivia *Mira's hobby and skill is memorization. *Mira likes eating. *Mira dislikes to be hungry. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:Reito Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group